The Teddy Bear
by Fluffy Asian Pillow
Summary: Draco gifts something very special to someone very special, expecting a positive reaction from the receiver. Only the gods knew how wrong he was...


A/N : Just me being too lazy to do the last bit of Chapter Three in IWALY… Enjoy

Thanks to : Lisa Hua who is beta-ing IWALY! 3 Three hurrahs! This is a Gift!Fic for ya :D

Warning : Abuse

Pairing : H/D (Not to be confused with D/H)

Rating : M

Genre : Angst/Drama

Disclaimer : Not mine. Period.

And remember kiddies, Flames are used to burn Ginevra Weasley

* * *

**  
The Teddy Bear  
**

**  
**

Draco sauntered into the kitchen, a sweet but mischievous smile on his face as he placed a kiss on his lover's cheek and whispered breathily,

"Afternoon, Harry"

The dark-haired man grunted in reply and continued to browse the Daily Prophet. Draco frowned slightly, but shrugged the discomfort off as he took his seat beside the Man-Who-Lived,

"Harry"

Nothing.

"Harry"

"What?"

Draco could hear the anger and irritation in his boyfriend's voice and he touched Harry's arm, lightly albeit lovingly,

"What's wrong?"

"Even _you _don't know what the fuck wrong? Oh gods, this is insane… _Everything_ is wrong, Draco. People I knew and grew up with are dying on the streets, from hunger, discrimination, accidents, you name it. Little kids, like Cho's child, are being massacred out there to revenge the pain caused by their parents! The Ministry doesn't do any-fucking-thing as the Wizarding world turns into a pile of fucking rubbish! What the hell do you _think_ is wrong?"

Draco squirmed in his seat,

"I didn't mean to upset you"

"Then what kind of idiotic question was that?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"What? Yes, wait, what? What the hell does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Nothing, really. You're just a bit more savage and vicious in the not-very-nice way'

"Gods! Is that what you're always thinking of? Sex? Then what the fuck am I, then? You're… You're slave?!"

"No! Silly Potter, of course not! And to prove it to you…"

The blond smiled wider and shoved a relatively large bear into Harry's hands,

"Look see! Isn't he cute?"

Draco stared at the other man, expecting to be showered with admiration and gratitude, but instead saw rising anger in the empty green eyes,

"It's a stupid ugly bear you wasted thirty galleons on. Thirty galleons you could've used to feed the dying! Or used to start a revolt against the Ministry!"

"Bu-but, Harry. It was bought from a _muggle _toy shop! And I enchanted it to say---"

The mention of the word 'muggle' made his lover even angrier,

"Oh, now it's _special _because it's _muggle_?"

With tears in his eyes, the blond replied,

"It's special because _I _bought it and went _alone_ to the muggle world to buy it for you…"

"You talk as if the muggle world were beneath you… Can't you see?! This is exactly the thing _your kind_ would think! Stupid Malfoy and Malfoy-wannabes, you're all the cause for this chaos!"

"Oh, oh… _My _kind?"

Draco was angry now, he couldn't believe the nonsense that was spouting from his love's mouth. Pausing his hand mid-slap, Draco decided to rein his anger and approach the situation from an entirely different view,

"Oh fine, Harry. You win"

"Of course I do, I always do. I proved that to Voldemort, didn't I? And your aunt Bellatrix? And who could ever forget your father, Lucius?"

Draco froze,

"Now, Harry, that was a mean, underhanded ---"

"You would know all about those things wouldn't you?"

"Stop it"

"It's true, isn't it? I mean, you're a Slytherin, will always be one"

"Stop it, Harry"

The dark-haired hero just laughed maniacally and replied,

"Or what, Dra ---"

Slap.

"You… You hit me…"

"I-I'm sorry… But you were being cruel"

"Fuck you, Malfoy. You're just afraid of what I'm saying because it's true"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. Admit it"

Draco watched as Potter carelessly dropped the brown bear he'd spent hours looking for on the floor and was shoved. Hard. He took a step back to balance himself, but Harry shoved him again,

"Admit it, Draco… You're scared of me"

His shoulders were hurting, seeing as Harry hands were gripped tightly on them,

"Stop it, Harry"

"Not until you admit it, _love_"

"No, go away…"

The blond struggled to get free, but Harry's grasp was just. Too. Strong.

Shove.

"Only one way to stop me from hurting you, Draco"

'No', Draco thought and bit the dark-haired man's hands,

"OW! Fuck!"

Getting just enough space and time to break free, Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and Apparated away.

In the lonely room, Harry Potter looked around, green eyes round with surprise. A few seconds passed by and finally, his sanity came back and understanding kicked in.

'Shite. Shite. Shite.'

He thought to himself as he wondered where Draco had gone off to,

'Shouldn't have blamed him. Stupid Potter. Stupid, stupid Potter.'

Sighing loudly, he turned to the kitchen to decide where he would go and what he would do to apologize to his blond angel when he spotted the teddy bear lying on the ground. Picking it up, he hugged it tightly against his chest, surprised to hear Draco's soft voice come from the teddy bear,

"Love ya', Harry. Always will"

**Fini.**

* * *


End file.
